hplovecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ambrose Bierce
Ambrose Gwinett Bierce (Meigs, Ohio Estados Unidos, 24 de junio de 1842 – Chihuahua, ¿1914?) fue un escritor, periodista y editorialista estadounidense. Su estilo lúcido y vehemente le ha permitido conservar la popularidad un siglo después de su muerte, llegando a ser una de las inspiraciones de Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Infancia Bierce nació en una cabaña en Horse Cave Creek, en el condado de Meigs, Ohio y creció en el condado de Kosciusko, Indiana. Fue el décimo de trece hijos. Sus padres, Marcus Aurelius y Laura Sherwood Bierce, granjeros de honda fe calvinista, les dieron a todos ellos nombres que empezaban con la letra «A»: Amos, Andrew, Augustus, Ambrose... Mientras que Marcus Aurelius, agricultor sin fortuna, adolecía de un carácter extravagante y apático, prefiriendo pasar el tiempo en la lectura bíblica y de Lord Byron, fue la madre, mujer temperamental y dominante, quien se encargó de sustentar a toda la familia. En aquel ambiente puritano lleno de represiones y prejuicios, casi todos los hermanos adquirieron un carácter difícil y sinuoso. De este menoscabo no se libró Ambrose, en quien se fue fraguando hacia su propia familia un odio visceral del cual, por razones que desconocemos, sólo libró a su hermano Albert. Durante estos años de formación, otro de los hermanos, en rebelión contra aquel autoritarismo doméstico, se fugó de casa para acabar como actor y forzudo de feria, mientras que una hermana acabó sus días devorada por caníbales en África, a donde había huido para ejercer de misionera. Un tío de Ambrose, Lucius Verus Bierce, dirigió una expedición de aventureros al Canadá para ayudar a los nativos en una revuelta contra la dominación británica. A pesar de haber tomado Windsor, la escasa resonancia del motín, que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Lucius, hizo a éste desistir de tan imprudente proyecto. Todavía adolescente, Ambrose tuvo amoríos con una mujer de más de setenta años, a quien más tarde él mismo definiría como "culta y todavía atractiva". Poco después, en 1859, Bierce ingresa en la Escuela Militar de Kentucky, donde su estancia se truncó prematuramente a causa de un accidente, supuestamente intencionado, que acabó incendiando el establecimiento. Trabajo literario En Londres escribió sus primeras narraciones cortas, aparecidas en revistas y recopiladas más tarde en tres tomos, le crearon fama de humorista cáustico y mordaz. Su estilo se caracteriza por el constante uso de la ironía. Misántropo, expresó su pesimismo en cuentos y relatos cortos que no se hacen excesivas ilusiones sobre la bondad esencial del hombre y la mujer. También compuso Fábulas fantásticas y un Esopo enmendado, críticas corrosivas de la corrupción política estadounidense. De regreso a San Francisco se convirtió en el árbitro de los círculos políticos y literarios. Hizo gala de su humor macabro en The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter (1892) y de ingenio satírico en su libro de versos Shapes of Clay (1903). Se le considera heredero literario directo de sus compatriotas Edgar Allan Poe, Nathaniel Hawthorne y Herman Melville. Cuentista de primer orden, le debemos algunos de los mejores relatos macabros de la historia de la literatura: La muerte de Halpin Frayser, La cosa maldita, Un suceso en el puente sobre el río Owl, Un habitante de Carcosa, Un terror sagrado, La ventana tapiada, etc. Bierce es el escritor que gran parte de la crítica sitúa al lado de Poe, Lovecraft y Maupassant en el panteón de ilustres cultivadores del género terrorífico. A través de sus contundentes filigranas se evidenció como maestro absoluto en la recreación de tensas atmósferas desasosegantes en medio de las cuales detona repentinamente un horror «físico», absorbente y feroz. Algunos elementos de la obra de Bierce fueron tomados por el también escritor de relatos de horror H. P. Lovecraft para incorporarlos a sus Mitos de Cthulhu. Este segundo autor, en su obra Supernatural Horror in Literature (El horror sobrenatural en la literatura, ensayo incluido en Dagon and Other Macabre Tales), escribió sobre los relatos de Bierce que «en todos ellos hay una maleficencia sombría innegable y algunos siguen siendo verdaderas cumbres de la literatura fantástica estadounidense». Lovecraft dedica unas cinco o seis páginas (según la edición) de dicho ensayo a Bierce, a quien atribuye un lugar «más próximo a la verdadera grandeza» que el ocupado por el irlandés Fitz James O'Brien, en una escala ocupada en su lugar más alto por Edgar Allan Poe y Nathaniel Hawthorne. No obstante, hace gala H. P. Lovecraft de una gran imparcialidad que le hace creíble, al no escatimar desaprobaciones como calificar la obra de Bierce como de «un tanto irregular: muchos de sus relatos son evidentemente mecanicistas y están estropeados por un estilo desenfadado, artificioso y vulgar, procedente de estilos periodísticos» y otras, aunque el tono general de toda la reseña crítica resulta mucho más elogioso que negativo. Cita también H. P. Lovecraft en relación a Bierce, el laudatorio criterio de Samuel Loveman, «poeta y crítico actual que conoció personalmente a Bierce». Si bien se suele encasillar a Bierce como un autor de cuentos de terror, no todos sus textos pertenecen a ese género, en cambio, sus textos suelen contener una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo o de lúcida ironía, que a menudo se convierte en un agudo humor negro. Se considera su mejor libro In the midst of life, conocido también como Cuentos de soldados y civiles, que comprende sus más sombríos relatos. Su obra más conocida es el Diccionario del Diablo. Desaparición En octubre de 1913, Bierce partió de Washington D. C. para recorrer los antiguos campos de batalla de la Guerra Civil. En diciembre cruzó a México por El Paso, que por entonces estaba en desarrollo. En Ciudad Juárez se unió al ejército de Pancho Villa como observador, llegando hasta Chihuahua, donde su rastro se desvanece. La última acción registrada fue de una carta que escribió a un amigo , fechada el 26 de diciembre. Se trata de una de las desapariciones más famosas de la historia de la literatura: H. P. Lovecraft se refiere a ella en su novela El que acecha en el umbral (The Lurker in the Threshold, 1945): : Ambrose Bierce, y aquí llegamos a algo de naturaleza siniestra (pues Bierce se interesaba en asuntos extraterrenos), desapareció en México. Se dijo que había muerto luchando contra Villa, pero en la época de su desaparición debía de tener más de setenta años y era prácticamente un inválido. Jamás se volvió a saber de él. Esto ocurrió en mil novecientos trece. Aunque desde entonces se han lanzado muchas teorías, el misterio permanece. Antes de partir a México, en una carta fechada el 1 de octubre de 1913, escribió a una de sus familiares en Washington: «Adiós. Si oyes que he sido colocado contra un muro de piedra mexicano y me han fusilado hasta convertirme en harapos, por favor, entiende que yo pienso que esa es una manera muy buena de salir de esta vida. Supera a la ancianidad, a la enfermedad, o a la caída por las escaleras de la bodega. Ser un gringo en México. ¡Ah, eso sí es eutanasia!». En la Enciclopedia Británica supone que pudo ser asesinado en el sitio de Ojinaga (enero de 1914). Pues un documento de la época consigna la muerte en esta batalla de «un gringo viejo». La fecha generalmente aceptada de su muerte es 1914. La tradición oral de la villa de Sierra Mojada (Coahuila), documentada por el sacerdote Jaime Lienert, atestigua que Bierce fue ejecutado por fusilamiento en el cementerio del pueblo. Ambrose Bierce en los Mitos Ambrose Bierce es el escritor de Haîta el pastor, donde se menciona por primera vez a Hastur, así como es mencionado en diferentes relatos de Lovecraft, en especial en El horror sobrenatural en la literatura donde juega un importante papel. Categoría:Seres humanos Categoría:Personajes reales Categoría:Ciclo de Hastur Categoría:Escritores